A new life in Chicago
by Tessalovesdivergent
Summary: Tris moves to Chicago with her dad after her parents get divorced in England. Her dad is barely there because he works in Washington all the time. At her new school tris makes new friends and possibly a boyfriend. Tris is a huge party girl and badass but will her image change?
1. Chapter 1

**Tris POV**

It's hard moving from England to Chicago with no friends and living all alone. My dad works in the government and my mum and dad divorced and she stayed in England. My dad basically lives in Washington but when he's on vacation I usually stay with Robert my best friend in England so I don't have to see Andrew. I don't call him dad because he's never here anymore. Everything was fine until my parents split up. Now he's always in Washington working. When I was sixteen I spent the year drinking, taking drugs, and going to clubs which wasn't pretty considering my family has a lot of money.

I wake up to my fucking alarm beeping for the first day of school. I throw it against the wall and it brakes. At least it's not beeping. I get up and put on dark blue skinny jeans, a grey tank top, a draw string anorak jacket, and combat boots. I grab my phone and bag head to my motorcycle. I speed all the way to school running red lights and stop signs. When I get school the bell rings but I still need my schedule. I go to the office and see a lady at the front desk and walk over to her. "My name is tris prior and I need my schedule." I say. She hands it to me and says "I'm tori and I'll be your art teacher." She says. "Thanks." I say and walk away.

**Tris prior-dauntless locker#610**

**Math- **

**Lunch**

**PE-coach Amar**

I go to my math class hoping I don't have a bitchy teacher. I walk in and see I interrupted get lecture on who knows what. I'm about to apologize when she says "why are you late, student!" Like she personally hates me. I try to keep my temper in place but I loose it. "Because I like to avoid boring ass lectures, teacher!" I say the exact same way she did. I walk out of class since there's now only ten minutes left and explore.

I make my way to art right before the bell rings. I walk to an empty desk and hear whispering. I look up and see people pointing and looking. I start to draw but I hear footsteps come towards me. I look up and see a girl. "Can help you?" I ask confused. "My friends and I wanted to know if you would like to sit with us?" She says pointing to a table of people behind her. They look nice. "Sure, why the hell not." I say walking towards them. "Hey, I'm tris." I say to everyone. "Woah like the tris." A guy says. "Um... I don't know." I say confused. "Were you the one that stood up to ." He asks. "Ya" I say still confused. "You are like totally awesome." Says another boy who kinda looks like the first one. "Uh... Thanks. Who are you." I ask. "Oh I'm Christina but you can call me Chris, that was zeke and Uriah, will, Shauna, Marlene, and four." She says I look at each of them but for some reason I look at four the longest. "What are your classes?" Chris asks. I hand her my schedule and she looks at it then squeals. "Yay! We have all of the same classes we are going to be best friends." She says with a huge smile. Then the bell rings and we go to science.

Science was uneventful except for the awful teacher. Chris and I walk to a table and the people from art come and sit down too. "What was with being a douche." I say taking out an apple. "I don't know I guess he's always been like that." Shauna says. "Oh guys I totally forgot. There's going to be a party at my house Friday night if you wanna come?" I say. I always throw an end if summer party. "Looks like we have a new party person." Uri says. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Zeke and I usually throw parties but always get stopped by cops." He says with his head down. "Oh. In England I was friends with them so I invited them." I say. It was kinda funny seeing them drunk. "Really?" Zeke asks. "Yea. One time this cop got drunk and passed out on my room and I had to squirt him with a hose." I say. "Wow. We usually go to jail." Zeke says. "Come to my party I'll go to the police station introduce myself and invite them to the party. At the party I'll ask them if they want a drink. They'll get drunk and can't arrest us." I say as the bell rings. "Ok we'll be there." They say and we all walk to french class.

We walk in and take seats in the back. The teacher walks in and says "we have a new student tris prior. Can you introduce yourself in French?" She asks. "Sault, mon nom est Tris. J'ai déménagé ici parce que mon pére a obtenu un emploi á Washington après mes parents se sont séparés. Ma mère est restée au royaume-uni et je pouvais choisit tout état je veux vivre po." I answer. "Ou aves-vous appris le français?" asks me. "J'ai été dans tout l'Europe et j'ai eu une nounou qui le parlait français et j'ai dû apprende. Je peux parler Grec, Allemand, Italien, Japonais, coréen, Latin, Norewegien, Rouman, Russe, et sweedish." I say sitting down. "Thank you tris beautifully said." She says. I zone out until the bell rings.

My friends and I walk to PE together and the girls and I walk into the changing room. "You like four!" They squeak at me. "What makes you say that?" I ask changing. "In art when I introduced you two you looked I. Each other's eyes."Chris says. "It was so cute!" Mar shrieks as we walk to the gym. "Find out if he likes me or not and I'll say if I like him." As soon as I say that Shauna runs to zeke and whispers something to him, he nods and says "truth or dare party tonight!" Everyone cheers and claps while I think what are they up to. "Okay ladies. This is a new year so let's see if you can do push ups this year." I learned to fight and train in Korea so I know I can. "Cupcake why don't you come up here and show the class how to do push ups."coach Amar asks. Seriously cupcake. Who does he think I am. "Okay little bitch." I say walking to the front of the class. "What did you call me cupcake?" He says trying to sound intimidating. "You gave me a nickname so I thought it was only fair if you got one, little bitch." I reply doing push ups. "Finally! Someone who can standup for themselves." Coach Amar says patting me on the back. "Okay ladies, and cupcake. We're running laps!" He says while we line up on the track. "Ready... Set... Go!" As soon as he says go I'm running. On the last lap I'm ahead of everyone with four right behind me. When I cross the finish line four comes up to me and says "wow, no ones ever stood up to coach or beat me running. I'm impressed." Four says. "Thanks. I just can't stand bitchy teachers." I say with a smirk. Then the bell rings and we walk to English talking.

In English all that really happens is four and I get assigned a book report to the fault in our stars my favorite book so we decided this weekend we would work on it. "Hey tris since today Is the truth or dare party we'll help you get ready just come to my house." Chris says with mar and Shauna. "Okay. Thanks." I say getting on my bike. I follow Chris to her house and she picks out my outfit while I shower. I get out and Chris curls my hair and puts red lipstick on me. I change into the outfit she gave me and I come out in a short black tight dress, black leather jacket, knee high socks, and black platform combat boots. "You look amazing!" They all scream. We get in chris' car and go to zeke and Uri's house.

**Im new to fanfiction so please review and tell me what you think even if it totally sucks. Also review or pm me any ideas for truth or dare, never have I ever, or bed wed or dead. I'll try and update at least once a day. Please fav and follow! Thank you so much for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

We walk in the door and I grab a beer. I look for zeke and find him passed out on the couch. "Zeke!" I scream in his ear. "Oh your hear. Now we can start truth or dare. Everyone except my friends get out!" Zeke screams. Everyone leaves except the gang and a few other people. "Who are those people?" I ask four. "Peter, Eric, and al. Don't talk or acknowledge them and you'll be fine." Four says to me.

"Okay let start. Tris, truth or dare." Zeke asks me. Since I'm not a pussy I say "dare." Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy. "I dare you to kiss kiss the person you hate the most in this room." After he said that I think of al. It's just some thing about him gives me the creeps. Peter and Eric seem okay so far. I get up and give al a the tiniest kiss humanly possible. I can feel his hands travel to my back and him trying to deepen it so I knee him where it counts. He crumples to the ground and I flick him off. I sit back in between Chris and four and four hugs me and says "that's my girl." I'm. Ot one of those girls who gets excited about things like that but inside I'm freaking out! "Al." I say and he answers back "dare." With a smirk. "I dare you never to touch me again." I say with a smirk. "Can't make any promises." And takes his shirt off. I wish Chris didn't dress me up like a slut. "Uriah?" Al says with a smirk and I know he's up to something. "Dare." Uri says. Wrong choice. "I dare you to have a drinking contest with our dear trissy over here." Al says. I know I can hold my liqueur. "Okay." Uri says getting the shots. Once he's done zeke says go and we start drinking. I'm on my twentieth and Uris on his tenth when he throws up. Everythings blurry. I'm definitely drunk. "Tris truth or dare." Uri says. "Daaaareee!" I slur. "Kiss the person you like the most." He says. "I can't because I hate every single one of you people. Chris, mar, and Shauna dressed me like a whore. Zeke made me kiss al. Al is creepy. I don't know Eric or peter. And four is scary." I say truthfully. "Well then kiss Eric or peter." Uri says. "Fine. Only cause I don't want to take my jacket off." I say walking over to Eric and peter. I'm so drunk I actually make out with Eric until someone pulls me off of him. I kiss the one who pulls me off of him and find it's four. I giggle and say "I like you." He says "your drunk." I say "I know but Chris found out and that's why I'm dressed like hooker." He puts me down next to him and Chris and I cuddle into fours lap yawning. I drift off to sleep to be awoken by zeke screaming "tris! Truth or dare." I think for a minute and say "dare!" Muffled in fours shirt. He gives me an evil grin and says "do seven minutes in heaven with four." I sit up straddling him and kiss him. He brakes away and says "were supposed to do this alone." In between us kissing. "Who cares it's not like we were going to do it if we did go into a room alone." We kiss for a couple more minutes until they all scream "stop! I can't watch this anymore." We both laugh and I curl up into four sleeping without being awoken.

I wake up in my room and scream not knowing how I got here. I look around and see peter, Eric, and al in my bed. At least we have clothes on. The gang bursts through my door and Chris screams "oh my god! You did with all three of them." I get up showing I have clothes on and they all sigh in relief. "What happened?" I ask. "You fell asleep and four went to the bathroom while he was in the bathroom Eric, peter, and al offered to take you home since they live near you. Four came back and saw you were gone and we told him what happened. He made us go with him to make sure you were okay. We took him to your house and you weren't here. We waited and around two in the morning you came back with them high." Chris explains. "Oh my fucking god! Why the hell would you let them take me home and when you find us high let them come in my room with them." I say as they start to wake up. "They came up when we fell asleep. We're not stupid." Zeke says as al gets up and kisses me. "I push him off and scream "get off me and get out!" He looks at me funny and I ask "what?!" He replies "guess you don't remember making out with peter, Eric, and I." I look at him angrily and scream "get out!" As I say that peter and Eric jump up and start to walk out the door. "Not you two." I say to Eric and peter. Once Al's out of my house I say "what happened?" They look at each other and say "we saved your sorry ass from doing it with al when you got high and brought you back here." As he says that I feel violated and I fall to my knees crying remembering when I promised my self it wouldn't be like last year when I was drunk and partying every night. "Thanks. Can you guys please leave." I say getting up and wiping the tears that escaped my eyes. Peter and Eric leave but Chris, four, and zeke stay. "Can you guys leave?" I ask them nicely checking my phone for missed calls. "We're not leaving until you say what's wrong." Four says. "I can't tell you." I say. I wonder what would happen if I did tell them. Looking through my messages I see that my dad he left a message saying he's coming home tonight. "Fuck! You guys need to leave now!" I scream cleaning. "Why? What's wrong?" They ask me worried. "My dad's coming home soon and you guys need to leave." I say running to clean the kitchen. "So what?" They say like it's no big deal. "My dad basically lives in Washington and my mum stayed in England when we moved. It kinda a big deal when I see him once a year." I say not adding the fact my dad would be really mad if he knew I got high and drunk and had three guys sleeping in my bed again. "I know there's something your not telling us." Chris says. I wonder if I should tell them or not but if they're really my friends they wouldn't mind. "Okay fine. When my parents got divorced my mum moved out and my dad became a workaholic. I went to parties everyday getting drunk, high, and waking up with people who's name I don't even remember. When we moved I thought it would be like a fresh start but yesterday proved me wrong." I say ashamed. They don't say anything just hug me.

After the hug they leave and five minutes later my dad comes home. He walks in and hugs me. "Beatrice have you been drinking?" He asks me scarily. "Ummm..." I say not wanting to answer him. "You said you were done drinking!" He screams in my face. "I know and I'm sorry it'll never happen again." I say shaking. "I know I'll make sure of it." Just as he says that he does the last thing I thought he would he punches me in the jaw. I start to get up and he kicks my stomach and chest and says "I'll send someone very month to check on you. I'd do it but I never want to see your face again bitch." And he walks out the door. I start to cry as I find a bottle of vodka and run to my motorcycle. I get on and drive to chris' house driving with one hand and driving with the other.

**I'm sry if you don't like it. I didn't think he was going to abuse tris it kind of just happened. Please review I love to hear what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV

I get to chris' house with half a bottle of vodka and knock on her door. "Tris what happened!" Chris says. "I need more." I say walking into her kitchen and grabbing the vodka. "No I mean you have bruises everywhere." She says with a horrified face. "Oh, that. Uhhh... I fell off my motorcycle can I use your phone?" I ask "ya of course." I call 911 and tell them I crashed instead of the truth. "Thanks Chris." I say giving her back the phone. She takes it and calls someone in a couple minutes the gang walks through the door. "What happened!" Four immediately says. "I'm fine." I say like it's nothing. "You look like you got beat up." Zeke says. I take another sip not wanting to look guilty. "Can I use your car?" I ask Chris. "Absolutely not!" She says. "Fine I'll take by bike." I say walking out the door. "Wait tris! Here." She says passing me the Keys. "Thanks I'll try to give them to you later but I might not be able to." I say getting in the car and driving to the hospital.

When I get there I walk inside and say I crashed and they take me to a room and x-Ray me. I have four broken ribs and my jaw is bruised. They treat me and tell me I can go. I walk to the lobby and find four, zeke, and Chris. "What are you guys doing here." I ask. "We followed you." They say worried. I walk out of the hospital and take the vodka bottle and drink more. "Why?" I ask finishing the bottle. "We were worried about you." Four says taking the bottle and throwing it away. "Here Chris. I'll walk."I say tossing her the keys. "We'll walk too." They say following me. "Why did you go to the hospital?" They ask me concerned. "I broke four ribs and bruised my jaw." I say starting to walk faster with them following me. "How did that happen?" Four says grabbing my hand. "I fell off my motorcycle." I say pulling my hand back. Why can't they just leave me alone. "I don't believe that." He says grabbing it again. "I can't tell you." I say running away. They start to run after me but they know I'm fast and they stop. I run all the way to my house I walk in and go straight to the vodka. I grab my Keyes and drive my car to the store. I pour the drink in a cup and bring it inside. I get more alcohol and I pass the hair dye. I always wanted to dye my hair. I look at all the colors and stop at red. I grab it and pay for the stuff. When I get home I put the dye in my hair and wash it.

I wake up and shower knowing I have school. I get dresses in black ripped jeans, black tank top and black boots. I grab three water bottles and dump the water out and put the alcohol in. I hope this will last me the whole day. I get on my motorcycle and drive school. When I get there I'm swarmed with questions from the gang I don't say a word I just put headphones on and go to my locker and get my books.

The first three periods are pretty uneventful I just played my music while I drew. I walk to lunch and take out my 'water'. "What happened to your hair?" Chris asks me taking my headphones. "I got drunk and dyed it red." I say like it's no big deal. "Did you get anything else at the store." Four asks looking at my water bottle. "I'm leaving." I say getting up. I guess they didn't understand. I walk to an empty hallway and slide down the wall and four comes and sits next to me. "What happened?" He asks me with tears in his eyes. "What happened was none of your concern." I say getting up and walking away. I can hear him crying behind me and it brings tears to my eyes. I walk to the parking lot and get on my motorcycle

I drive home and go into my house to find a strange man in my living room. "Who are you?" I ask him. "Your dad sent me for a surprise visit." He says with a sick smile. He punches the back of my head, kicks my stomach, and back. At least he didn't hurt me anywhere noticeable. He helps me up and takes a picture. "Sorry but it's what I get paid to do." I don't hate him for beating me, I hate my father for making him. "Want a drink." I say handing him a beer. "Sure." He says taking it. "So, this is your job?" I ask him. "Yeah, you should be glad it was me and not some bastard who would have raped you." He says laughing. "Thanks." I say. "Why do you drink so much." He asks. "You want me to tell you my life story and I don't even know your name." I say to him. "It's Ezra smart ass." He says to me. "My parents divorced and my dad became work obsessed while I drunk every night wondering why he never spent time with me." I say finishing another bottle of beer. "Wow. That is one sick bastard." Ezra says. "Says the guy working for him." I say with a smirk. "Hey it could be worse." He says finishing his bottle. "Yeah it could." I say taking it from him and throwing it away. "He gets up and says "I should go." Walking to door "see ya later." I say walking him out. "Bye tell me if I hurt you too bad." He says hugging me. "Okay thanks. Here's my number tell me when your coming." I say writing it on his arm. "Okay. I'll give you a weeks notice and call me when you get back from the doctor." He says like he genuinely cares. "And no more drinking. You can talk to me now." He adds. I must say it feels nice knowing someone cares. "Thanks I've never had someone I can open up to like that." I say to him with tears in my eyes. He wipes my eyes and kisses my hair. "Call me anytime." He says getting into hi car and driving away.

"This guy knows how you get the broken bones but you can't tell us." Four says. I jump not knowing he was there. "Why can't you leave me alone." I say aggravated. "Because I want to understand." He says with pleading eyes. "Understand this, fuck off." I say walking into my house and slamming the door. I pick up my phone and call Ezra. "Tris, what's wrong?" He asks. "This guy won't leave me alone. He wants to know where I get the bruises from." I say crying "he won't leave me alone." I add. As I say that in hear the door burst open. "He just broke into my house!" I say screaming. "Hold on. I'm on my way. Just stay on the phone with me and tell me what's happening." He says to me like its urgent. "Okay." I say quietly. "Where is he?" Ezra asks me. "I don't know." I say getting up and looking for him.

**I'm sry, I know it's a lot in one chapter. I didn't plan on making four obsessed with tris. I'm not sure if it's still going to be fourtris so PLEASE tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tris POV

I walk out of the kitchen and go upstairs looking for four. I hear a noise and I walk towards my room. "I hearted a noise coming from my room." I say to Ezra still on the phone with him. "I'll be there in a minute I'm down the street." He says. "O-okay." I say shaking with fear. "Why won't you let me help you?" Someone says from behind me. "It's not of your business. Just leave me alone!" I scream slowly turning around. "Just let me help you." Four says with pleading eyes. "I already have help." As I say that I hear someone down stairs. I run downstairs to Ezra looking for me in the kitchen. "H-he's ups-stairs." I say shaking. "Tell him to come to come to us and I'll get him out of your house." Ezra whispers to me. "Four!" As soon as I scream his name I hear him walking to the stairs. Once he makes his way over to us I quickly grab a knife from the counter and hide it behind my back. "Can you please get out of tris' house." Ezra says calmly to four. "How do you know that's what she wants? Maybe she wants you out!" Four screams at Ezra. "I called him here. Get out of my fucking house!" I yell at four. "It's okay calm down tris." Ezra says soothingly as my eyes water. "Get out." Ezra says to four again. "I'm not leaving until she tells me what happened." Four says. "Tris, call 911 and tell them someone broke into your house." Ezra whispers to me. I walk to go get a phone when four grabs me. "Your not leaving until you tell me." Four says sternly. Ezra gets up and punches four. Four grabs me again and this time I take the knife and stab his shoulder. Ezra and I run out the door with four after us. I grab my phone and call 911. Zekes house is close to mine so we run there. "Zekes house is down the street." I say to Ezra.

We make it to his house and I know frantically on the door. "Zeke it's tris please open the door!" I say scared. He opens it and we run inside and Ezra locks the door and closes the curtains. "Who's this and what happened?" Zeke says worried. "Four has gone crazy." Is all I say until we hear banging on the door. "Zeke open up!"four screams. "Zeke give me your car keys!" I whisper yell. He hands them over and I take Ezra's hand and drag him to the car. I hand him the keys and he gets in the car and starts driving. "Where are we going?" I ask Ezra. "You can't go home and I don't trust anyone so you're staying with me." He says with his eyes not leaving the road. "For how long?" I ask him. "Until your safe." Is all he says. I don't want to stay with him for all I know he's going to punch me very day. How can he talk about safe when he's working for my dad. I could be wrong and he seems like he genuinely cares. And that was my last thought before I slowly fell asleep.

_I'm all alone in my house watching a movie and suddenly four kicks down the door. "Why can't you tell me?" Four asks over and over again while I cry saying "please stop!" He looks at me and kicks my side "tell me!" He screams. _

That's when I wake screaming and crying. Ezra runs in and looks for me in the dark, when he finds me he comes to me and lays down next to me. He puts my head in his hands wiping my tears away and holds me stroking my hair until I fall asleep not saying a word.

This time I wake up to the sound of an alarm wrapped in Ezra's arm. He turns it off pulls me closer."we should get up." I say trying to get out of his grip. I finally get up but he went back to sleep. I get on him and kiss him after a minute kisses back and says "your so much better than an alarm." After he says that he pulls me on him. "I have to ask you a question." I say in between kissing. "What?" He asks helping me up. "Where am I?" I ask. "My parents house." He says. "What the fuck?!" I scream. "Relax your in my apartment." He says. "Why do you have an apartment I thought you were a senior?" I say "I am. A senior in college." He says. "Your joking." I say hoping he is. "I am." He says laughing. "Your a dick." I say pushing him off the bed. I get off the bed and change into one of his shirts and keep my converse and leggings on.

We get in his car and he drives us to school. When we get there Chris comes to me and says "I went to your house yesterday and you weren't there. Is everything okay?" She says staring daggers at Ezra. "Yeah. Of course." I say wondering what she has against Ezra. "Oh, I forgot yo ask you, how are your broken ribs?" Chris asks eyeing Ezra. I can feel his hand tense in mine. "They healed." I say wanting to change the subject. "See you later." Chris says walking away. "Did I do that?" Ezra asks worriedly. "No my dad did." I say checking my watch. "We have fifteen minutes. What do you want to do?" I ask trying to change the subject. "I have an idea." He says with a smirk. He kisses me and I kiss back. He eventually lifts me to the hood of his car. "Tris?" I hear from the background. We turn around and I jump when I see four. "Tris can I talk you alone." Four asks. Before I could say anything Ezra answers for me "I'm not letting her go talk to someone who broke into her house just so you could know something she wasn't comfortable sharing!" Ezra says now screaming as the bell rings. "Calm down. We've got to go class. I say to Ezra grabbing his hand.

My classes are uneventful till lunch. I'm just about to open the cafeteria door when someone pulls me down an empty hallway. "Get away from me!" I scream when I see it's four. "Just let me talk." He pleads "fine you have five minutes." I say angrily. "I was drunk and I didn't mean to hurt you but it hurt me that someone hurt you." He says crying. I don't know what to do. "Why are you telling me this." I as him exasperated. "I thought you liked me when we kissed at the truth or dare party?" He asks confused. "We only kissed because we were dared to. I don't even like you as a friend." I say walking back to the lunch room. "What took so long?" Ezra says kissing me. "Four." Is all I say when he comes walking into the lunch room. "What did he do?" Ezra asks worried. "He dragged me to an empty hallway to tell me that he only did that because he was drunk and thought I still liked him because we kissed at a truth or dare party when we were dared to and I was drunk." I say. "I don't even feel safe going back to my house if he's going to be like this at school." I say shaking from the dream I had last night. "You can stay with me for as long as you want." He says kissing my forehead.

**Today is my 18th birthday! I hope you like it but I couldn't leave four sounding mental and I thought it would be funny if he got rejected cause tris is always insecure on him liking her. Thanks for reading and favorite, follow, and review my story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so so sorry it took a while but I promise I will update really soon and I already started chapter 5. I listened to your reviews and since you want her to be with four I promise she will be and Ezra will be a bad guy. Thanks for reading and expect a new chapter really soon!**


End file.
